The Tails Doll Returns
by Jinx101
Summary: The Tails Doll is back. And this time, it shows no mercy. Will anyone survive? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ahh, my second story. Don't you all worry. For those of you who read my fanfic "The Eternity Room" and don't know where it is, it's in the rated M section. This is yet another horror story. I don't know why I keep making these kinds of fanfics. I guess I like scaring the heck out of people(but I can't seem to do that right). For those of you who know and/or is a big fan of the Tails Doll, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Now, to start.

The storm was like a monster, with howling winds that seem to reach 60 mph, and thunder that seem to shake the Earth. The water tides are getting higher everytime. But even with all of this rukus, Tails didn't even glance at his window. He was too busy tinkering his plane. He had already spend hours tightening bolts and rewiring the wires. Now he has to check to see if it would fly more properly. But the problem is, he can't. It was pouring hard outside, and it would be hard flying that plane into that kind of weather. Tired, he yawned, and went to a wall. He pressed a button, and a door fixed on the floor opened. He went down a ladder to a bedroom he fixed up. He went to his bed. He laid down on the bed, when he felt something on his back. He got up and pulled down the covers. He looked at what he laid on, and gasped.

The next day, Sonic ran over to Tails's workshop. He walked over to the front door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, but still there was no answer. He knocked the third time, and the door opened slightly, and then, it opened completely. Tails looked at Sonic in horror. He hugged Sonic tightly, and Sonic could feel him shiver.

"Sonic!" Tails wailed. "Sonic! It's back! You remember that doll that Eggman built to be my competator? Well, it's back. And it's here! Help me, Sonic!"

Sonic patted him on the back to calm him down. It didn't work.

"There there, Tails." Sonic said. "I'm sure this thing is harmless. You remember how we defeated him in that race? He was defenseless."

"Yes, I know." Tails said. "But after that day, there had been reports that people had been murdered in unusual ways. There was this teen that died while singing a strange song. And this little 10-year-old had stuffing clutched in her fist when the police discovered her dead body. I'm telling you. It's this doll. Sonic, just go see it! I got him locked up in a box so he couldn't get out. Just go ckeck it out, Sonic."

Sonic thought for a moment. Then, he nodded.

"Okay." Sonic said. "I'll go see it. But I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about."

Sonic walked into Tails's workshop. He pressed the button on the wall and the panel opened. He jumped downstairs and scanned the room for a box. He found a red and gold one with a keyhole on a desk. He saw the key next to it. He reached out for the key, and unlocked the box. Tails jumped down, and saw Sonic opened the box. He shield his eyes just in case if anything happens, but peek between the gap in his fingers. Sonic lifted up the Tails Doll. It lifelessly hung there. Sonic shook it. Nothing occured. He them placed it on the desk, and started banging on it with the box. It made no attemp to kill. He did everything he could think of that may disturb it. It did nothing. It was like a regular stuffed doll. Sonic grinned at Tails.

"See," Sonic said. "it's doing nothing. Tails, you really need to chill. Eggman must've forgotten it and decided to make it a regular doll. Maybe you could just throw it in the forest or something. I don't really think you should keep it, since you're so afraid of it."

"Okay." Tails said. "I will. So ,what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came by to see how things are going on with your plane." Sonic said. "I heard you were making a few adjustments, and you said you were gonna test it out. I just figure I could test it out with you just in case. Remember the time you rode that prototype plane and crashed?"

"Oh yeah." Tails said. "I guess you could come along. I really wanted some company, anyway. Come on."

Tails led Sonic out of his 'room' and to the plane. They both hoped on it, and flew it into the light blue sky.

They came back a little after 5. Tails parked his plane in the middle of the giant cliff his workshop was perched on. He took the stairs that led him to his bedroom, and then up to his main room. Sonic said goodbye to him. As he left, Tails closed the door and sighed. He was thinking that something bad would happen. But the day turned out okay.

_Hmmm._ Tails thought. _Maybe Sonic was right. Maybe the Tails Doll was just a regular doll after all._

He went to his bedroom and searched for the doll. He was planning to maybe either throw it in the water or sell it. He search and search. But he couldn't find it. He tried the main room. Wasn't there, either. He searched every room, from the well-known, to the well hidden ones. But he couldn't find the doll. A thought came to him, and he wished he hadn't thought of it.

The Tails Doll...was gone.

A/N:Tell me how it is so far! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?


	2. Tails' bad encounter

A/N:Yay! My first review! Now I will continue where I left off. I hope I'll be able to scare people with this thing.

Amy had just came back from grocery shopping. She walked up to an apartment that she stayed in. She went in her room and locked to door behind her. She then dropped her groceries on the table and went to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she felt like she had hitten something. She slipped inside, and saw what she did hit.

The Tails Doll was there, laying on the floor.

Amy screamed, remembering the existence when Sonic and his friends had that race. She took out her hammer and bang on it. To her amazement, it made no sudden movement. She stopped attacking it, and looked down for a better look. It made no sudden movement. She picked it up and placed it on her bed. Nothing happened. She wonder why it didn't do anything to her, for she too had heard of the chilling stories of what this doll had done. Just to be safe, she took the Tails Doll, and threw it out of her window. She could've sworn that she saw the red gem on it's head glow, but she shook the though away, and went to watch T.V.

The horror movie she was watching ended at 10, and with the memories of it locked up in her head, she silently walked back to her bedroom to sleep. But what she saw was impossible to see. The Tails Doll was on her bed, watching her with hunger.

Watching her endlessly...

"What the heck?" she started saying.

She came closer to it, not daring to look in the eye. She touched the gem on the head, and it glowed. She was too shocked to scream, and before she could even do so, it attacked.

The next day was surprising to almost everyone. As soon as Tails hurried over to the phone to tell Sonic what happened yesterday, he didn't seem to notice that he left his T.V on, and before he could dial, he heard the words 'Tails Doll' and 'Amy.' He put the phone back in it's base and hurried over to listen more. The words he heard were bone-chilling to him as the woman spoke.

"And so we have come to a conclusion that the Tails Doll is responsible for this disaturous murder," the woman spoke. "and why this is so shocking is because this doll has been coming again and again everytime we tried to get rid of it. We pray that Amy will be safe in heaven, and we will miss her well."

There was a moment of silence, and Tails took advantage of it, by going straight for the phone again and dialed Sonic's number. He didn't know why he would carry a cell phone, since he isn't that kind of person. But he didn't have to ponder about that now. This was an emergency. He heard a ring. No answer. Then it rang again. Still no answer. After the third ring, he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"Sonic! It's me, Tails. Listen, I need to tell you something-"

"If it's about Amy's death, I know already." Sonic said, even though he tried to sound okay, Tails could tell that there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You wanna come over, Sonic? I could make us some coffee if you like." Tails thought this would make him feel better.

"No, thank you. I think I would just go to Emerald Coast and relax. You stay tight there." Tails thought he heard a sob, and before he could ask, he heard the phone click off.

He placed the phone back and decided to fly over to Amy's apartment to retreive the Tails Doll. He couldn't bear the thought of people getting killed because of it. So he walked away from his workshop/house, and then, spinning his two tails, he took off.

When he arrived there, however, everything in Amy's room of the apartment had been taken away. He no longer saw pink and red dresses in her closet, and the posters of Sonic were ripped from the walls. He looked all over her room, but saw nothing. No trace of that horrid doll. What he did find, however, is a pink cell phone on the floor. He picked it up, and jumped a little as he heard it ring. He decided to answer it. He really wish he didn't, for it wasn't anyone he recognized. He could hear heavy breathing, and then, his fur stood up as he heard an all too familiar song. It was the song 'Can You Feel The Sunshine?' Then, the cell phone started to glow, first pink, and then red. He now felt an electrical shock arund his body, stinging him so much it brought him to his knees. Everything turned blue at first, and then he sank into nothing but darkness.

A/N:GIMME A REVIEW!!!!! I want to know if I did well. I think I did...I hope...


	3. Bloody Message

A/N:Yay! I finally got more reviews! This is like cake to my little tummy. Well, now we get back to business.

Tails opened his eyes, only to find himself on his bed in his workshop. He wondered how he got in there, but didn't get to answer that question as he saw that he wasn't alone. Standing over him were Sonic and Knuckles, his two best friends, and his personal favorite people. He sat up, blinking at first because everything was blurry, but after a few seconds, it all became more clear. He groaned as he realized he was still in pain.

"Wh..wha?" he stammered. "Wha-what happened? How did I...?"

"I was going to Amy's apartment room to see some evidence of the murder, but when I saw you there, I just had to get you over here." Sonic said. "You okay?"

"I-I think so." Tails said, still stammering half the time.

Knuckles held a pink cell phone on his hand. "What were you doing with this on your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, that?" Tails replied. "Well, it's a weird story."

"If it's as weird as your unconsious body found in Amy's room, I want to hear it." Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Okay. What had happened was that I was going to her apartment because I was gonna throw away the Tails Doll-"

"Oh, not that again!" Sonic said. "I'm worried about the fact that Amy's dead, but I'm not gonna believe that a doll would kill her just because it's in the scene."

"Sonic," Tails continued. "that doll wasn't in my workshop where we left it. If Amy were to come to my workshop, she wouldn't go in there without my permission. It's not how she acts."

"Well, one thing I know is that the doll was not the cause. It's impossible for it to move without Eggman in control."

"You know, Sonic, he does have a point." Knuckles said. "I mean, how did the Tails Doll get over there? Tails wasn't there when it disappeared, and he's right. Amy wouldn't go into Tails's workshop without Tails's notification. And even if she did, I don't see why she would want to take the doll. So the only way it would be able to get from the workshop to the apartment is-"

"No!" Sonic said. "It just can't be true. It just can't be. Maybe some total psycho went in there and stole the Tails Doll for no reason, and then went into Amy's room of the apartment and killed her. There's a logical explanation."

"Sonic," Tails said. "I'm usually as logical as you are, but there are some errors to your solution. One, very few people come here, and the only people I know that do are tourists. Two, I put invisible security lasers that remain unseen even with the revealing spray and had attached a red flashing alarm in my plane so if anyone comes in my workshop while I'm gone, the alarm will set off. And three-"

"Whoa, wait!" Sonic said. "If the Tails Doll were alive, which I know it isn't, why didn't it set off the alarm?"

Tails shrugged. "That's what I'm so confused about. I even tested the security lasers, and they work just fine. I just don't see how it could move..."

Sonic's so-called logical explanation silenty argued with Tails's explanation in his head.

_What if he's right?_ he thought. _What if it's possible that the Tails Doll would be responsible for Amy's murder? Well, it's ridiculous to think that something that's not even alive could move. Without Eggman to command it, it's just as fake as a Barbie doll._ Then, a spooky thought came to him. _Or maybe Tails is right. Maybe the doll is alive. Maybe...maybe it killed Amy. Maybe it has come back to kil us all! No, wait. But that's impossible. Oh my god...this is so confusing... _

Sonic walked to the ladder. "I'm gonna go." he said. He climbed up the ladder, and after a few seconds, he was gone.

Knuckles followed suit. "I gotta go, too. I can't stay away from the Master Emerald this long. Hope you figure things out." With that, he placed the cell phone on the table, climbed the ladder, then left.

Tails was stuck in his mind right now. He replayed the scene what had happened before he was electricuted. He replayed himself picking up Amy's phone, replaying the part when he answered the phone when it rang, and replayed himself listening to that song.

The song of the Tails Doll.

He also tried to figure out why the Tails Doll hadn't set the alarm. If it would escape, then it had to go through the invisible lasers in order to get out. Unless if it knew how to teleport...

Tails suddently feel as if he's too tired to think of anything and decided to take a little nap. It was only 4:30, so even if he does wake up, he would have time to do things to get his mind off the situation. He closed his eyes and dozed off. As he slept, he dreamed of himself walking into black nothingness. He kept walking until he saw red slime oozed from a black wall. The red ooze looked too similar like..blood. Tails shivered, and that's when the Tails Doll knocked him against a black wall. For a doll, it sure is strong. He looked up, and was caought in a trance when he looked into the Tails Doll's eyes. They seem to be eating the insides out of his eyes. It then raised a knife, and the red gem started blinking. And then it lowered it's knife to attack...

Tails woke up, sweat coating his fur. He felt cold from his toes to his ear-tips. He took the ladder to go up and decided to go out for a walk to calm himself down. Just as soon as he was about to go outside, his phone rang. He went and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

All he could hear was loud panting, and then rang Sonic's voice. "Tails!" he shouted. "There's been another murder! **And it's outside your workshop!!!**"

Tails could tell that Sonic must be right outside his workshop. He went out, but then stepped back in when he saw what was laying there.

Cream's bleeding body, and something clutched in her hand.

Tails grabbed whatever Cream was holding. It seemed to be a note. He opened it, and was shocked at what was written in it.

_Dear Tails, _

_It's a little embarrassing to say it in words, so I'm gonna write my feelings down. Ever since Emerl's death, you have been the only one I could seek for comfort. I always thought of us as good friends, but now new feelings are taking place inside me. In other words...Tails...I love you... _

_Cream XOXOXOXO _

Tails blushed a bit, but shook it off, for he had more important things to think about. He looked down, and saw what increased his already shocked expression. Someone, or something, had written a message using Cream's blood. It said:

**A LITTLE BUNNY DEAD! WHAT FUN! DOESN'T IT BRING LIGHT TO YOUR DARK? DOESN'T IT BRIGHTEN UP YOUR GLOOMY DAY? CAN YOU SEE THAT SHE CAN FEEL THE SUNSHINE? HA HA! DON'T WORRY! YOU'LL FEEL THE SUNSHINE WITH HER SOON!!! **

Tails couldn't take it. He screamed. It was bad enough that two people were dead now, but having a threat written with someone's blood was too much for him to bear. Sonic walked over to him to try to comfort him, but stood still as Tails's screaming was choked back.

A blade cut through Tails's stomach, and behind him was...the Tails Doll.

"NO!" Sonic screamed as Tails fell beside Cream, their blood mixed together, and as Sonic could see, there was more doomed up ahead.

If he doesn't do something, everyone would get killed. And then, the Earth is done for.

A/N:REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I will keep chanting until I get some reviews. No lie. Don't worry. This story will get better as the plot goes. I PROMISE!!!!


	4. Something To Think About

A/N:Wow. A lot of things has happened to me, but now that I'm almost unoccupied, I could type more. And more. And more. And more. And...more! Lol!

The Tails Doll stared into Sonic's emerald eyes, which bulged in fear. Sonic could feel the insides of his eyes getting eaten away as he is forced to stare at the Tails Doll against his will. As he try and try to pry off the eye contact, he couldn't. He felt as numbed as a naked child in a -40 degree environment. The Tails Doll raised it's knife, the knife's sharp, deadly edge gleamed in the sunlight. A red aura glowed around the doll as it went closer to Sonic. It then lowered its knife swiftly, cutting Sonic's chest open, blood first leaking then exploding out. Sonic could only hiss and yell in pain as he felt his legs hit the ground. He then was laying on the ground, with the eyes shut, surrounded by a bloody puddle, followed by Cream and Tails.

Tails was the first to wake, still outside his workshop, but was accompanied by someone else in place of the Tails Doll. All he could see was a blurr of red, black, white, and a bit of purple and pink. Then, as his eyes became clear, he saw Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. As he struggle to sit up, he saw Sonic slowly awakaning. Cream, however, remained still.

"This happened again, didn't it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, it did." Tails said. "But this time, it got three other people, seeing Sonic got attacked, too." He looked at Sonic. "Now do you believe me?"

"Well," Sonic said. "other than the fact that I stilldon't know how it's moving around, yes. I believe you."

"What happened?" Rouge asked. "It must've been a strong doll. Cause it took down Sonic."

"That wouldn't prove a thing." Shadow said. "I can take Sonic down."

"Shut it, Shad." Sonic said.

"Umm..." Tails struggle to find the words to explain. "Well, Sonic called me from his cell phone. He told me that someone was outside of my workshop, either dead or badly injured. When I came out, Cream was lying on the ground, and then..." He shivered as he explained. "And then the doll attacked me from behind. My back and tummy still hurts..." He tried to clot the blood from coming through the front, but it was useless since it was leaking through the back as well.

Sonic then explained part II of the attack. "Then before I knew it, it looked at me, and I couldn't move. I just stood there, as if it glued my feet to the ground. I felt cold all over, too. Then, it stabbed me in my chest. Almost stung as much as the cold, I might add."

Knuckles sighed. "I can't keep coming here everytime you guys kept getting attacked. I have a duty to do, and don't think I don't care about you, but I can't move from where I'm suppose to be anymore. And for that, I'm gone. Inform me when you got this, this Tails Doll stopped, okay?"

He then glided down to the bottom steps outside of the workshop, ran into the cave that was once covered with boulders, and was gone by the minute he went in.

"I'm going to go follow that sexy thing, if you don't mind." Rouge said, winking at the guys. Then followed Knuckles into the cave.

Sonic and Tails got the strenght to stand up. Shadow walked over to Cream, then picked her up. He looked at her with unseen pity, then turn to the guys to speak.

"I'm going to have to take her to the nearest hospital, since that's the only thing we can do right now."

"Please be careful with her, Shadow. She...means a lot to me." Tails said, blushing.

"I will, Tails." The black hedgehog then skated over to the train and went in. The train took off, and he was gone.

"Tails," Sonic said. "what do you mean she means a lot to you?"

"It's..." Tails stammered. "It's...well, it's a friend thing, right?"

"Ummm, right." Sonic said, not believing him, but chose to not pursue the conversation further.

"I'm gonna go into my workshop to think about what I can do to stop that Tails Doll before it gets anyone else." Tails said.

Sonic only gave him a thumbs up, then ran somewhere into wherever he's going.

Tails walked in his workshop, and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, thinking about all that had happened. He was thinking a little too much that he fell asleep again. This time, however, he slept through the whole night. In the morning, he's gonna wish he was still asleep. Because the news in the morning will haunt the heroes for the rest of their lives.

A/N:Now, if you could just give me reviews, I would continue sooner. I'm getting less and less everyday. WAH!!! I'm very unhappy right now. But only the reviews would make me feel happy and ready to write more. And if you don't, I'm gonna start a review count, which means that I won't conitnue until I gut a certain amount of reviews that I want. I'm sure you don't want that, don't cha? So...reviews, please. Cause they're as tasty as cake. Yum!


	5. Angel Island Horror

A/N:Ten reviews and four chapters. Hm...not bad. It's a lot more than most people get. I'm expecting fifteen reviews after my fifth chapter, however. It's just what I like, so don't get angry, okay?

8:30 A.M.

That was the time when Tails woke up.

He didn't know what was in store for him, though.

He stretched first before leaving his room. He decide to turn on the T.V so he wouldn't have to listen to dead silence, which was creeping him out ever since his encounter with the Tails Doll. As he did, he went to go make himself some coffee to warm himself up. The news channel went on, and Tails didn't pay attention to it at first. But then, as they came up on an oh so familiar subject, he concerned himself with the horrific news.

"Here in the Station Square Care For Creatures Hospital," the anchorwoman replied. "another mystery had occurred just yesterday. In Room 298, a cream-coloured rabbit named Cream had been missing from her hospital bed when she had been carried over here by Shadow the Hedgehog at late afternoon. However, there was no sign of a struggle when doctors had checked the room, making this mystery as confusing as it would've been with the struggle. We have no evidence of why she has left as of yet, but we'll be following this story as far as it goes."

Tails, stunned by the news, turned off the T.V at once. He was completely deaf at the sudden silence that once filled him with such horror as he thought about what the anchorwoman just said. _She said there was no struggle. _Tails thought. _But why would Cream suddently leave the hospital? It doesn't make any sense. She's not that type to just leave the hospital, let alone anywhere, when she needed to heal. Unless if she had a good reason, which I don't see what reason so important there could be that she had to leave a hospital room. _

A chilling thought came to him. _What if someone made her leave? What if she was abused? What if...what if she was possessed by something? Like...like..._

Then, it hit him. _The Tails Doll! It would've done something like that! It would've command her to go anywhere it wants her to go. But..but why possess her? And what kind of evil plot is the doll up to? What is it trying to do? And what does it need Cream for?_

All these thoughts were cramming into his head as fast as the speed of sound that he wouldn't be surprised if his head exploded. His brain was saved when he heard the door knock. He went to answer it, and saw Sonic, along with Shadow and Rouge. He looked at all of them, still dazed at his previous thinking.

"Guess you guys heard the news, huh?" he said.

"Guessed right." Sonic said, although his fake hyperactive tone of voice didn't match his sneering facial expression, probably from the news about Cream.

"Poor little rabbit." Rouge said with sympathy. "I hope she didn't go anywhere too far."

"If they weren't able to find her around Station Square, I'd say she went pretty far." Shadow said.

Rouge glared at him, although she did considered that he has a point. Sonic and the pair stepped inside, and Sonic noticed immediately that the news was troubling Tails.

"Something bugging you, Tails?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just worried," he replied. "about Cream. I mean, there isn't any proof that someone had forced her out, so what do you think caused her to walk out by herself?"

"Maybe Eggman has something to do with this." Sonic said at once.

"Sonic, not everything that goes wrong has something to do with the Doctor." Shadow argued. "It could've been anything else."

"Nu-uh!" Sonic retorded. "It has to be Eggman. I mean, how many kidnaps had been involved without him?"

"That's not a good reason." Shadow said acidly. "You just want to think he's up to something."

"You just don't want to admit you still got respect for him, even after your years apart!" Sonic said.

"What does that have to do with this situation?" Shadow asked. Before Sonic could answer, Tails interrupted.

"Guys, please! We can't solve this problem with you both constantly arguing."

"He started it!" Sonic said stupidly. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Oh, will you stop it!" Rouge said. "Like Tails said, we're not going to solve anything if we-"

"But Shadow started it!" Sonic interrupted.

"Sonic, shut up!" Shadow retorded.

"No you shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Sonic, I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah, well-"

"SHUT UP!" Tails cried out. "Why don't you both shut the hell up so we can discuss this shit that's been thrown in our fucking faces?"

All three of them stared at Tails in awe. He had never in his life cursed like that before. Well, to say the least, not in front of them.

Sonic broke the silence. "Wow, Tails. You're mad."

Tails could only twitch in anger. After a couple of minutes, he sighed and said "Sorry, guys. Sorry for blowing up like that. But I really want to talk about this so we could figure out a way to find Cream. You understand, right?" He blushed after replaying his cursing remark in his head.

Sonic wrapped an arm around Tails. "Sure we do. We're sorry. Now, what were you saying?"

Before Tails could open his mouth, someone burst through the door. It was Knuckles.

"Geez, Knux." Sonic said. "Knock much?"

Knuckles ignored him. "Guys! I know where Cream is!" He was breathing heavily, giving a sign that he ran there. He was also covered in sweat, and his eyes were wide with fear. "I know where Cream is!" he repeated. "She's on my island! But something weird is happening! You guys have to come! Come on!"

Tails didn't hesitate as he stepped inside his newly made plane. He had now made it seat a total of 4 for goodness sake as he, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles got on it. Rouge had planned on flying there.

"Are we all ready?" Tails called behind him.

"We've been ready ever since we got here! Now let's go!" Sonic shouted.

Tails heard Shadow muttered "idiotic blue pig" but decided not to pay attention to it. He turned on the ignition, and was soon out of the workshop. Rouge flew beside them as they made their way to Angel Island. What they didn't expect, however, was a storm, as black and grey clouds coated the sky. Tails groaned in disappointment.

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride," he shouted behind him. "so hold on tight!"

"Damn." Rouge said. "I don't want to fly in this kind of weather. Take a perfect day to wear expensive make up!" She sat on one of the wings of the plane, being so light weight that it made no difference to the balance.

Tails cringed as he heard the rumble of thunder. He had always been afraid of storms, the only thing taking his mind off from it was if he was doing one of his favorite leisures. The storm became more dangerous as the wind picked up speed, and in no time, rain began to pour down. Rouge had to cover her head from being knocked off for the rain was pouring down hard and the raindrops act as heavy bullets. The path was blurred as the winds stirred the droplets, making it look as if the plane was in a waterspout.

"I can't see!" Tails shouted, trying to squint into the storm. "It's no use! We'll never make it!"

"You have to, Tails!" Sonic said. "You just have to!"

"But I can't see!" Tails shouted. "And the storm isn't helping!"

"I can see my home from here!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, now is not the time!" Sonic called.

"No!" Knuckles shouted. "I could see Angel Island! We made it!"

Tails manage to peek through the rain and rain clouds as the big, green, beautiful floating island came into view. He smiled.

"We made it!" Tails said. "Prepare to land!"

He turned his plane to where the island is, and landed near some trees. Luckily, the trees were near the shrine where the Master Emerald sat upon. Everyone got out, and Tails looked at the shrine.

"Such a beautiful emerald." Rouge said, admiring the big jewel on the shrine.

"Don't think of any ideas!" Knuckles warned.

"I wasn't." Rouge said, failing to pull off the innocence she intend to do.

"So where's Cream, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Tails, to his horror, saw something strange on the shrine. "Um, guys..."

They all look to where Tails was looking and gasped. Cream was on the shrine, but she didn't seem like herself. Stitches and patches and a whole bunch of other stuff were on her, yet she stand perfectly still, not wincing in pain or anything. She had a red aura around her, and her eyes had lost it's brown twinkle, instead being replaced with a deep deadly black.

She extended her hand to touch the Master Emerald. Knuckles made a move to stop her, but Sonic pulled him back.

"Let me go, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. "She might do something horrible!"

"It's best to know what she's doing." Sonic said in a forced calm voice.

Knuckles still wanted to stop Cream, but decided to watch with a disdainful look. Cream began to glow green as the power of the Master Emerald had been absorb. It rushed through her veins as the glow grew brighter. The Master Emerald began to lose it's color, and, in no time, it was a dull, transparent grey.

Knuckles was beside himself with the sight. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he shouted. "SHE'S ABSORD ALL OF THE MASTER EMERALD'S POWER!"

"But how could she do that?" Rouge asked. "I mean, no one could do that but you, Knuckles."

"I'm just as confused as you are, Rouge," Knuckles answered. "but for right now, I don't care! She's going down!"

"Knuckles, no!" Sonic and Tails called as Knuckles ran to Cream. 6 year old rabbit girl or not, he lets no one do that to the Emerald.

As he was closing in on her, she turned her head to stare at him. He found himself frozen on his tracks. He felt coldness all over that he was sure someone had put him in an extra freezing freezer. She walked over to him, and reached out to touch him...

She fell.

And then a horrible kiddy cackling erupted. "OH, THE SHINY SUN!" it said. "HER SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN! BUT NOW I HAVE HER! I AM YOUR OMEGA! I AM YOUR NIGHTMARES! I AM THE GREAT GOD OF EVIL! NOW THAT SHE HAS THE POWER, I DO NOT NEED HER!"

"It's him!" Tails cried. "It's the Tails Doll!"

Knuckles, who finally could move again, just stood in confusion. Wha...?"

"Shadow!"

Rouge's cries were followed by Shadow's grunts as he was picked up from the ground, but instead of glowing red, he glowed a dark black. He held his neck and his eyes bulge, as if he was being stranggled. The rings he had on each wrist broke off, and the shine that was placed in each on of them was stripped off. The gold color fade, and Shadow suddently fell. He looked weaker than before.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried.

They all ran over to the black hedgehog, who had trouble getting up.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I think," Shadow replied. "yeah."

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked, who is as confused as ever.

"Forget about that! What about Cream?" Tails was already kneeling over her, checking to see if she's still alive.

"I don't think she's dead." Sonic said. "Her soul's not there, that's all."

"But isn't that what being dead is?" Tails said in a semi-squeaky voice.

"Well, it's death where you can possibly get someone back, is it?" Sonic said.

"Huh?" Rouge asked.

Sonic opened his mouth, but even he didn't know what he was saying. He's not sure whether Cream is dead or not. She could be...

"I don't think she's dead, either." Shadow grunted out.

"You don't?" Rouge asked.

"No. I mean, it's like Sonic said. Her soul may be gone, but we could still get it back. I'm still stumped on what that..._thing_ needed with the Master Emerald's power. Or my rings." He looked at his wrists disdainfully.

"I hope you're okay." Rouge said, watching him as he frowned on whatever he was thinking.

Something seemed to click on him. "If that doll is so mighty and powerful, then why did it need that kind of power?"

"Well, what do you think?" Sonic said. "He just wanted to be extra powerful like any other villian. I bet this is one of Eggman's schemes! I should've known. He would want this kind of power. He would-"

"I doubt the Doctor would be involved in any of this." Shadow said. "He is brilliant, but I know he could come up with something better than to beat us all with a doll."

"I guess." Sonic said. "But how can the doll move without anyone controlling it?"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Tails cried. "It's because the doll is haunted! Hasn't it hinted on you already?"

"Tails, that thing killed Amy, and possibly might kill Cream, if she isn't dead." Sonic said. "But if this means I have to force myself to believe that it could move by itself, then I'm not sure if I want to investigate this any longer."

"Sonic, when are you going to believe there are some things that cannot be explained?" Tails said, in which his voice was high enough to be called a shout. "It was haunted the day Eggman had created it! Sure, Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles were equally dangerous, but the Tails Doll has something the others don't! They were programmed to destroy, while the Tails Doll has a mind of it's own. Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles have weapons for power. The Tails Doll has the power of the De-"

"Load. Of. Shit!" Sonic interrupted. "I don't know why you're making up cock-and-bull stories for these kinds of situations, but I'm not having it! I'm going to go look for the doll, go for the person controlling it, and attack him straight away!"

"Him?" Rouge said. "How can you be sure it's going to be a male person? If you ask me, I find it sexist!"

"Keep your mouth shut, then!" Sonic shouted.

Rouge looked taken aback. "Well, excuse me! Maybe if you wouldn't put in a specific gender-"

"What the hell are you so concerned about the gender?" Sonic retorded. "I could put in any gender I want. Besides, this isn't about identifying the sex of the person. This is about solving the mystery of Amy's death and figuring out what's wrong with Cream! But no," he rounded on Tails "obviously a certain doll is brought to life and is here to kill us all! And the only way we should stop these murders is to kill the doll, which won't be so easy because he holds the power of the Devil, and he is so mighty powerful than we are-"

"I never said he was powerful than we are!" Tails yelled, already angered by the sarcasm in Sonic's voice. "I just said he was very powerful, but I never said-"

"And now we have come to a conclusion that the Tails Doll will kill us all because one smart person decides not to pay attention to anything dooky related and all the others continue to pursue the doll until all of them got killed!" Sonic finished.

He had never thought he had so many faces of hatred turned to him, even Tails, who looked like he was having a twitching extravaganza. Shadow just glared at him, although it was a lot more piercing than before. Rouge was holding Knuckles back from throwing any punches, but she looked as though she want nothing more than to rip the tail off of Sonic's blue behind. Sonic gave them all a cocky grin, which seem to worsen their already grim and angry expressions.

"Come one, guys." Sonic said. "We better hurry up and get out of here, before anything else goes wrong. Knuckles, tell us if anything else goes wrong."

Knuckles's mouth was very thin at the moment, so he refuse to talk at first. But after Sonic cocked his head to the side, he muttered "Okay." He took hold of Cream and promised to care for her, well, her body at least.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow went on the plane, while Rouge stood beside Knuckles(they were not sure whether she'll fly somewhere or stay). The storm was calming, so it didn't take long for them to get back to Tails's workshop.

As soon as they hit landing, Tails parked the plane inside the building. Shadow took off. Then Sonic ran after him. Tails was angry that Sonic didn't say goodbye. But then after the quarrel they have, he's probably better off keeping his mouth shut until Sonic came to his senses. He went to his room and slept. This seemed to become a habit of his, but then again, he's always working, so he could use a siesta everyday.

Sonic ran around the forest where Eggman's base use to be, where Big's house is, and where that ancient tower he was sent in last time were located. After having a round with Rouge and Tails, he thought he could run the anger off. However, it still stuck to him as he sat on a stump taking a break. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a hook penetrate his flesh. He choked at first, then fell silent.

It was the Tails Doll.

It dragged him out of the forest, enjoying the scent of blood as the wound bleed, singing it's horrible theme song it put into a strange eerie remix. It's red gem collected the blood that was coming out of Sonic. But it didn't care much for it. After all, it will get the one thing it wants...

Sonic's soul.

It cackled in the same kiddy eerie laugh as it carried him higher, increasing the intensity of the pain that must be searing in Sonic if he was still consious. It has power, and one soul in his red gem. Sonic's soul will give it more power. Then it willbe the almighty god.

It's red gem glowed as the forest slipped into darkness. It was about to storm again.

A/N:May I please have some reviews? If I get a total of 15 reviews, then I'll continue. I have 10 so far, so please keep it up!


End file.
